Fine, But Only One
by AliL30373
Summary: Takes place a few years after Hollywood Arts; Jade finds Tori working in a bar. JORI ONESHOT! T for alcohol


**I wrote a one-shot again guys, enjoy. **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I'd broken up with Beck a few months back; and decided it was about time I stopped feeling sorry for myself and needed to get out again. So naturally I find myself at a new bar that opened up round the corner from my flat.

As I walk into the bar I notice a familiar face working behind the bar and instantly feel a warmth from inside. As she finishes mixing a few cocktails she grabs a cloth and wipes down the bar, she's smiling just as much as I remember she used to.

"VEGA" I shout over to her, smiling. She looks over in my direction when she hears her name over the room of people. She looks rather shocked to see me stood there smiling at her.

"What can I get for you, Jade?" she says as I take a seat at the bar.

"A shot please, and one for yourself." She rolls her eyes as she pours one shot and slides it over to me.

"Here, but I can't drink at work, Jade."

"Oh come on, it's only one shot. Aren't you allowed a certain amount or something?" I say lowering my voice and giving her my signature smirk she could never resist during our time at Hollywood Arts. She narrows her eyes and sighs at me, knowing I was right.

"Fine. But only one."

"Ready? 1…2…3" and with that we both down our shots, Vega pulls a face at the taste. "Wimp" I say chuckling. She takes the shot glasses and walks off to the other side of the bar to serve someone.

"Hey, Miss!" I shout once she's finished serving several people waiting. "So… what time do you finish?"

She walks back, swaying her hips as she walks towards me. "Why do you want to know?" she says with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know what time you'll be joining me for more drinks." I say cocking my eyebrow.

She leans on the bar so we're face to face. "And who said I would be joining you? How do you know I don't have plans?" she says in a rather flirtatious tone.

I lean over and to her and place a light kiss on her lips. What just came over me? "That's why you'll be joining me" I say as seductively as I can.

She blinks a few times, seemingly trying to make sense of what just happened, she bites her lip and looks up at me. "My shift is over in a couple of hours, you've got quite some time to wait if that's what you really want, Jade."

"Worth the wait" I say with a light shrug and a small smile. "I'll have a large glass of white wine please."

She pours my glass and smirks at me, "should I make you a tab or will you pay me now?"

"Tab… I'll be buying more once you've got off work"

"I can buy my own drinks you know"

"My treat, Vega. Now go on, back to work" I wink as lifting up my glass and taking a sip.

I sit quietly for a few hours, making small talk with a few drunks, I even went off and had a dance for a moment before sitting back at the bar, watching Tori work. She'd stop and talk to me whenever she had a quiet moment to relax. Once her shift finishes she grabs her back and walks over to me.

"Shall we?" she says giving me a nudge.

"Of course, I have waited two hours just for you" I say looking into her eyes. I feel a smile come across my face, why was I feeling like this? It wasn't the drinks, I hadn't had much. And I'd been drinking water too.

We take a seat at a small table, each with a fresh glass of wine each.

"So, what's been going on with you since we left Hollywood Arts?" I ask

"Not a lot, I've been writing a lot of music, you've probably heard the songs. I work here for fun in my free time; the owner is a friend of mine." She pauses and looks at me, smiling softly. "What about you?"

"This and that, I've been doing some singing, I've been an extra in a few TV shows and movies but I haven't done anything major really. I'm currently working on a play."

She nods and takes a sip of her wine. "What's the play about?"

"Ahh, it's a secret. No one knows about it except you."

"Oh come on, that's not fair"

"Well tough, you might find out one day if it gets performed" I smirk, taking a sip of my drink but not taking my eyes off Vega's as I do.

Tori looks at me, she seems to be thinking very hard about something. "So, why are you being so nice to me now, Jade?" she asks

The problem with me and alcohol is that it makes me be extremely truthful. "I'm not too sure, Vega. I think I like it though" there, that should give too much away. Although I did kiss her before, but it was only a small kiss, right?

She just nods and laughs, biting her lip again. She takes a last sip of her drink before standing up "I've got to get going, I'll see you soon."

I get a sudden wave of disappointment pass though my body, I couldn't just let her go; not when I felt like this. "Wait" I turn her round by placing my hand on her waist. She takes a step closer to me, without me even have to say anything, I look into her eyes for a second before placing my lips on hers.

She pulls away, her eyes wide. "Jade, What are you doing?"

Shit. Blame the alcohol, apologise and leave. "I-I broke up with Beck… A few months back and I-I just… when I saw you at the bar I got this feeling inside of me, I haven't felt that feeling in a very long time and I just- sorry." It all just came out before I had chance to think about it; so much for blaming the alcohol Jade.

She thinks for a second before smiling and offering her hand to me "Well, why don't we hang out some more in a place a little less crowded?"

I smile back and nod. "Anywhere in mind?"

"Yeah, come on" she says before leading me out the bar. A short time later we arrive at her house; the same one she had lived at when we were at Hollywood Arts. "Trina has her own place; and my parents actually moved away to somewhere quieter; so they left the house to me" she explains.

She shuts the door behind us and turns to me. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I told you before… I just got this feeling and I couldn't help it, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted to do that for so long"

"You have?"

"Yeah; but you were always so mean to me in school, I thought you hated me" she says looking down.

"I never hated you; I was with Beck and I had these feelings for you; I tried to push you away so I didn't have to deal with it."

"You didn't have to be that mean"

"Tori… I'm so sorry"

She bites her lip when she hears me use her real name leaving my lips.

"Tori, will you stop biting your lip like that, do you realise how hard it is for me to not kiss you every time you do that?"

"No I didn't, but I'll keep that in mind"

"I just let out a major weakness, didn't I?"

She looks at me and smirks, then proceeds to bite her lip softly "Maybe"

"That does it" I lean forward and smash my lips into hers; the kiss deepens as I run by tongue across her lip begging for entrance which she soon grants. After a long moment of exploring each other's mouths and our hand also doing a bit of exploring I think we both realise where this could be leading to; and considering how much I'd drunk; we pulled apart.

"Mmm… Your weakness, my gain" she teases

"Still sort of my gain as well" I smirk; raising my eyebrow at her. "So, what time is it?" I say after a small comfortable silence.

"It's almost 2am; I should be sleeping now" she sighs

"I guess time flies when you're having fun" I smile. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" I blurt out.

"I get out of a meeting at around 5; after that I'm free"

"How about I take you out at about 7?"

"You're taking me out?"

"I was thinking, a first date sort of thing?" I raise my eyebrow and smile.

"I thought we already had our first date?"

"If you're referring to that one at Nozu that Sikowitz set us up on; I don't think that counts after those jerks interrupted us."

"I guess you're right, well then yes… 7 sounds perfect"

"Perfect" I repeat leaning forward and kissing her yet again, I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that. I turn and head for the door, the biggest smile on my face.

I turn back just as I'm leaving to see Tori stood with the same beaming smile on her face. "See you tomorrow"

"Yes you will." She responds before I shut the door.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
